Cody
On-Screen Appearance Hey Junior! Cody will come out a door and say "Hey Junior!" and onto the battle Special Attacks Neutral Special - Morph Cody will morph into anything. The longer you hold B, The greater the item Here are the items Cody can morph into: *Roast Beef Sandwich - Opponents can eat you (No KO) and you'll turn to normal and damage the opponent (Like Plankton's Neutral B) *Computer Mouse - You can summon a cursor and click opponents to drag them for 5 seconds *Tape Dispenser - He can use the tape as a tether grab like Link's chain *Balloon - He is lighter and can deflect projectiles and electric moves. Cody isn't safe around sharp items cause he'll pop (gives him 5% damage) Hold B the longest to morph into an opponent and copy him/her. Press B to turn back to Cody Side Special - Slinky Cody will get out a slinky and flip it forward. It will walk in a straight line. If opponent's are in the way, They will get caught in it until it bounces off of them. The slinky can't go up walls and it will fall off edges Up Special - Drone Cody will get out a drone with it's remote control and fly it. Opponents get multiple damage by those blades. Do the move in air to fly with it. Unlike Stocking, Peridot and Lightbulb's Up B's, Cody will keep the drone on the stage after he lets go of it (He can let go of it by pressing Up B again.) After 10 seconds, the drone will fly away. Down Special - Ken Cody will use Ken to protect himself. Don't worry. Ken's "Rock Hard Abs" will bounce projectiles off and melee attacks. Press A to make Cody move Ken's arms as if he's punching the opponent. Cody isn't safe from behind, But Cody won't flinch. Press Down B to put Ken away Final Smash - The Oujia Board Cody will get out The Oujia Board and he will force a random opponent to put their hands on it. Then the opponents ask if they are gonna die and The Oujia Board will land on yes, and then after that, Ken will jump out and kill the opponent KOSFX KOSFX1: (Screams) KOSFX2: YOU MOTHERF*** Star KOSFX: IN HAAAAAAALF! Screen KOSFX: (Coughs) Taunts Up: (Pulls out a sun picture) The sun is a star! Not a planet Sd: (Raises his glasses and we see his big eyes) Dn: (Laughs) Dn: (With Ken) (Kisses Ken) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Holds a trophy, laughs and says) Suck It! Victory 2: (With Ken saying) Oh Ken. Tell me i'm special... Victory 3: MIND FREAK! Victory 4: (Against Junior) Junior, You're an idiot! Victory 5: (Against Joseph) Jackie Chu (Next to Joseph): You're dumb! I'm calling your mother! (Walks off) Cody: Let's see if she answers Joseph: F*** YOU CODY! (Cries) Cody: Heh. Dead Mom... Victory 6: (Teamed with Junior and Joseph) (All walk to the results stage and Laugh) Lose/Clap: (Crying) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Cody Calvin Nutkiss (or simply Cody) is a weird homosexual and highly perverted Magikoopa who is a friend of Bowser Junior. He first appeared in the Bowser Junior's Summer School series, but he has since became a main character in later videos. He is the only character introduced in the Summer School series to appear outside of the series. More about him can be found here Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Punches two times, kick and wand smack *Dash Attack - Morphs into a canon ball and rolls forward *Forward tilt - Rolling Pin *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - Spins his Fidget Spinner *Side Smash - Cody's in his desk which falls over *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - Summons a Cody clone which explodes into Popcorn Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Morphs into a washing machine and slams down Throws *Grab - Grabs one handed *Pummel - Hunky Punches *Forward Throw- Summons Ken to toss the Foe *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - Beats up the Opponent Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *Ken can be used for tank-like techniques *His Up Special has a lot of free movement Cons * Symbol SML Logo Victory Music SuperMarioLogan Show intro Kirby Hat Cody's Hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound THE SUN IS NOT A PLANET! Classic Mode Vs. Oishi Kawaii: I will date you though! Vs. Stingy: These are my Reese's Puffs, not yours! Vs. Junior: I've told you a million times that the Sun is not a Planet! Vs. Joseph: How's your Mom doing in Heaven? Vs. Starlight Glimmer: Stop making your good job face, it creeps me out. *Sigh* Vs. Shrek: Sorry pal! I have a different cheesecake to eat! Vs. Barbie: Are you Katy's girlfriend? Vs. Ed: I want a Free HUNKY Burger! Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Snide's Codec TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Reese's Puffs Pawlette Swaps *Default (Blue) *Banana Suit Cody *Red *Green (Junior) *Yellow (Joseph) *White (Chef PeePee) *Pink (Cody's Sister and Ken is now a Barbie Doll) *Beautiful Wedding Dress (From Junior's Playtime 4) *Cool Suit (From Cool Cody) *Metal Baby Cat Cody (From Cody's Missing) Trivia *He is actually a Magikoopa plush *Like Abridged Joey and Oishi Kawaii, he was suggested by JMan 12 Video Category:Spoilers Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:Male Category:Gay Category:Hero Category:Celebrities Category:Suggested Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:America Category:Super Mario Bros.